ABSTRACT In 2005 the Pancreatic Society awarded a grant to Brian Lewis, PhD, Cancer Center, UMMS with partial funds for an IVIS-100 optical imaging camera. The remaining money was provided by the Department of Radiology. The instrument was set up as a university Core and was made available to any discipline as a University Core, and continues to operate as a Core. Optical imaging of small animals has emerged as a key investigative tool in animal research. The importance of small animal bioluminescence and fluorescence optical imaging as a tool for proof of concept is recognized in preclinical and translational research. Disease, compound biodistribution and molecular events can be quantitatively assessed non-invasively in live animals by means of reporter genes, probes and contrast agents. At the University of Massachusetts Medical School there are multiple groups that have integrated imaging technology into their research. As of January of 2012, the manufacturer, Perkin Elmer, no longer offered a service contract for the IVIS-100, as the cryo camera was no longer serviceable or replaceable. At that time the IVIS-100 was designated an end of life status. Failure of the cryo camera will leave the instrument inoperable. This Shared Instrumentation grant will allow us to replace the IVIS-100 with the IVIS Spectrum CT and thus enable NIH supported investigators to carry on their research and to continue to advance the University?s ability to perform biomedical optical imaging (bioluminescence and fluorescence). The IVIS Spectrum CT (Perkin Elmer, Hopkinton MA) is a versatile, advanced pre-clinical, non- invasive, whole body in vivo optical imaging system that meets the needs of the investigators at this institution. Although several competing systems were considered for this application, our selection of the IVIS Spectrum CT was based on its features, it can: detect bioluminescence and fluorescence; acquire images in both 2D and 3D; detect with high sensitivity over a dynamic range across 11 orders of magnitude; provide quantitation accuracy; and high throughput screening. In addition, we have a satisfactory relationship with the company, Perkin Elmer and service staff. The camera will be incorporated into the existing Small Animal Imaging Core. The Core is available to all university researchers. The Core is run by staff experienced in multimodality imaging that in addition to optical includes SPECT and PET. The University?s Core administrative office runs as many as 40 Cores and has the appropriate infrastructure.